runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Revolution
Free players and member Revolution has arrived, hot off the combat beta servers, along with an arsenal of other combat tweaks and improvements! This new selectable combat mode - activated via the Combat Settings tab in the Powers interface - automates basic ability use while activating thresholds and ultimates manually, giving ease of use without compromising on tactical flexibility. We've also improved Momentum, allowed you to queue abilities on cooldown, and made a bunch of other much-requested combat tweaks, all detailed below. Read on for more information, or log in and give it a go! ---- Three Ways to Slay Rather than periodically selecting an ability to change the way you fight (as you used to with Momentum) there are now three persistent, freely switchable combat modes from which to choose. Bring up the Powers interface and select the new Combat Settings tab. On the left, you'll see a section entitled 'Select Combat Mode', containing the following three choices: * Full Manual: This is the standard combat mode that you'll already be used to. All abilities must be activated manually via the action bar or hotkeys. This mode is selected by default. * Revolution: When Revolution is selected, any basic abilities on your action bar in slots 1-9 will be automatically activated, in order of priority, as soon as they're off cooldown. Thresholds and ultimates must be activated manually. Note that any manual ability selection will take priority over the automated basics. * Momentum: No longer an activated ability, Momentum is now a persistent combat mode in its own right. It no longer automates ability use, but auto-attack damage is greatly increased. It still builds up adrenaline, and you can use ultimates without breaking the effect. To complement this, we've also introduced ability queuing. This allows you to select an ability during cooldown which will be activated as soon as it's available, helping to make your manual ability use smoother and more efficient. This can be toggled on and off in the Combat Settings interface. We've also given you the option to fill out your action bar with preset ability setups. Simply click the cog icon at the top-right of your action bar and it'll be filled with abilities suited to your currently equipped weapon type and combat style. Finally, following your feedback, we've removed the cooldown applied when changing weapons, and switched the names of the Ancient spells back to their pre-EoC names. ---- Thanks for your Feedback! Today's combat update is the result of your feedback and your help on the beta servers. Huge thanks to everyone who's taken part, and be sure to let us know your thoughts on the forums. The RuneScape Team ---- In Other News * We've had to delay the release of the One of a Kind quest by two weeks, meaning that it won't be out this month as promised. Apologies for this - we know many of you are eager to play 2014's first quest. Take a look at this forum post by Mod Pips for more information, and look forward to a lore-filled March! * The handy new wicked pouch is available on Solomon's General Store now. See this news post for full details! Take a look at the patch notes for other updates released today.